The Seven Times Octavian Met Rachel,and the One Time She Met Him
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: She was the type of girl who spoke with weight of the world, balancing showers of stars and painting skies, and all of her spirit was swirling in the wind.


**I do not own HoO or PJO.**

**Dedicated to Princess of Flames.**

.

.

_"The fault, dear Brutus, lies not in the stars,but in ourselves, that we are underlings."_  
><em>-Cassius, Julius Cesar<em>

.

.

The first time he sees her he's breathless.

_(Not that he'd admit it.)_

His heart stops beating for a second.

_(Just a second, right?)_

She speaks slowly, her voice carrying clearly.

_(And maybe,just maybe,with each word, he falls a little more in love-but he doesn't know it yet.)_

The second time they see each other is when they are about to wage war.

_(Was this really what he wanted?)_

He's speaking to the crowd, his carefully planned words rousing the legion, and he sees her at the edges of his vision, and falters almost imperceptibly.

_(Because maybe her expression is a little too hurt)_

He carries on, and acts as if nothting has happened.

_(But in truth, her eyes haunt him for the rest of the night)_

The third time, the battle is over.

_(He's watching the crowds rejoice as the Athena Parthenos is marveled over.)_

She notices him for a second.

_(He snaps out of it-why is he feeling this way? Why is he so inexplicably drawn to her? Why? Why? Why?)_

It is the mantra that he repeats to himself at night.

_(I am the roman argur, my duties are for Rome.)_

But he cannot help wondering.

_(What if Rome didn't need him?)_

The fourth time, she notices him.

_(Or maybe she was just looking at him the whole time)_

He meets her peircing green eyes with a frosty blue gaze of his own.

_(They lock gazes.)_

He wins.

_(She gives him a nod of aknoledgement, and turns.)_

He has never felt more victorious.

_(Faintly, he wonders why.)_

The fifth time, they meet in New Rome.

_(A suprise to both.)_

He's in a coffee shop, idly sipping his tea, she's an art major.

_(She runs into him, and hastily apoligizes.)_

"No problem."He had answered.

_(She had smiled, picking up her books.)_

"It was a pleasure to run into you, oracle."

_(And he leaves her in shock, making her wonder, and maybe, just maybe, a smile graces her lips.)_

"Nice to see you too, argur." She whispers, but her words are lost in the wind.

_(Maybe he hears anyway.)_

The sixth time, they recognize each other.

_(Perhaps just as vividly.)_

He tilts his head, she nods politely.

_(Inside, they're smiling.)_

"I belive I owe you an apology, Miss Dare. Why don't you meet me at Apollo's temple tomorrow?"

_(Her eyes widen, he smiles.)_

"Of course."

_(And inside, she feels like fireworks are exploding.)_

On the seventh time, it is on purpose.

_(They meet at dusk.)_

He bows slightly, she takes his hand.

_(They watch the stars.)  
><em>_  
><em>

She watches him curiously as he gazes at the stars.

"What?"He asks her, his stare curious.

She shakes her head, smiles a bit.

"What were you thinking?"

He hesitates, averts his eyes.

She glances at him inently.

He smiles at her antics, and speaks, his voice quiet.

"You know we mark the stars, Rachel?"

She inclines her head, listening to him speaking.

"We all mark something as proof of our venture, wanting to leave a part of ourselves embedded in the earth for when you die, when, in truth, death is the biggest mark in all eternity, for our souls are infinite, forever left in the void."

Her jaw drops open, and he blushes faintly.

"That's beautiful."

He smiles, shakes his head.

And years later, they will grow up, become adults, watch as time passes along.

_(Until that fateful phone call.)_

She rushes to the hospital, runs over to his bed.

_(She knows he is too far gone as soon as she sees all the wires and monitors he's attatched to.)_

His eyelids flutter open, and he croaks,"Rachel?"

_**Beep.**_

_(She knows she is crying.)_

She nods.

_**Beep.**_

_(Something within her is breaking.)_

He coughs up blood, beckons her close.

_(She obeys, because, who could refuse a dying man?)_

"Rachel."He whispers, his voice rough and scratchy."When I die I want you to know that-" He coughs up more blood.

_**Beep.**_

_(He knows that the end is close.)_

"Rachel, I don't want you to mourn me." She opens her mouth to protest, he silences her with a feeble hand.

_**Beep.**_

_(Time stands still.)_

He's coughing and wheezing, and this is his final moment.

_**Beep.**_

_(He speaks.)_

"She was the type of girl who spoke with weight of the world, balancing showers of stars and painting skies, and all of her spirit was swirling in the wind."

_**Beep.**_

_(His heartbeat is slowing.))_

"She was the type of girl who I couldn't help but fall in love with."

_**Beep.**_

_(And there is one final beep before all is silent.)_

_**Beep.**_

_(Nothing is ever the same.)_

_._

_._

**So, thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review! If you have a request, please leave it, but have a plot along with it.**


End file.
